httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamworksDragons: Time to Ride
(LONG PAGE WARNING!) }} DreamworksDragons: Time to Ride is a video game developed by Climax Studios, based on DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Official Description Development Characters |-|Main= *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Scribbler *Snotlout Jorgenson *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Gobber the Belch *Eret, Son of Eret *Valka *Fishlegs Ingerman *(Your Character) |-|All= (excludes mentioned) *Agnut Thorston *Arick Denson *Arick's Brother *Arngrim Dammen *Asgerd *Astrid Hofferson *Atali *Axel Skeptisson *Bayana *Benhose *Berthel *Bigjob *Bjarke the Bear *Bjorn the Burning *Chaghatai Khan *Dagur the Deranged *Darby *Derrick *Dogsbreath *Eir Stormheart *Eret, Son of Eret *Fell *Fishlegs Ingerman *Frodi Malstra *Gala *Gobber the Belch *Gothi *Griselda the Grievous *Gruffnut Thorston *Hagan Boilson *Hagan Frostbeard *Heather *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Ivar the Witless *Jorgern Barnstat *Katrina the Curious *Kaysc *Maeve *Magna Heartaxe *Mala *Olavi Kettil *Otis Scrollson *Otis Skeptisson *Ragnar the Rock *Ruffnut Thorston *Runa Brashbeard *Scribbler *Snotlout Jorgenson *Snotlout's Mother *Soft-Spoken Sam *Tuffnut Thorston *Valka *Other/Upcoming characters |-|Mentioned only= *Alvin the Treacherous (mentioned and flashback) *Nikora Stormheart (mentioned) *King Stormheart (mentioned) *Drago Bludvist (mentioned) *Bork the Bold (mentioned) *Zephyr Haddock (*) Dragons |-|Hide= |-|Show= *Acid-Wings *Albaless *Anticules *Armorwings **Coldsnap **Irongaze **Liberated Haulmauler **Light-Shatter **Twist-Trapper *Bewilderbeasts **Berserker Bewilderbeast **Deathderbeast **Drago's Bewilderbeast **Tapu **Valka's Bewilderbeast **Boses ***Unknown 2 bosses *Bloody Crocoraptors *Boneknappers **Barinskull **Bog-Blight **Boneshedder **Brute Boneknapper **Ghaslit *Catastrophic Quakens **Blawberry **Bony Quaken **Grey Druge **Melonquarry **Wild Catastrophic Quaken *Cavern Crashers *Chamades **Wild Chamade **Yellow-Cham *Changewings *Coldwings *Common Rockstompers *Crimson Deaths *Crimson Goregutters *Convine Spitters *Cyberlas *Dashwings *Deadly Nadders **Boisoner **Stormfly *Death Songs *Deathgrippers *Devilish Dervishs *Divine Golpepers *Dramillions *Drowningwings *Electric Timers *Egg Biters *Eruptodons *Fathomfins *Fireworms *Falmehuffers *Flame Whippers *Flightmares *Foll-skippers *Foreverwings *Gelladons *Gobsuckers *Gola Chompers *Grapple Grounders *Gravelers *Green Deaths *Grim Gnashers *Groncicles *Gronckles **Meatlug **Fishmeat (speed breeding purposes only) *Hackatoos *Helladons *Hideous Zipplebacks **Barf and Belch **Sling and Slang **Zesty Zippleback *Hobblegrunts *Hobgobblers **Devil-Gobbler **Slobber **Tongue-Eye *Hotburples **Basket Case **Drowzey **Grump **Mystic Burble *Islacodons **Chameleon *Jesoladons **Genocide *Killing Bombs **Clockwork **KABOOM! **Mystic Killer **Ticking-Time-Bomb **Unknown Killing Bomb **Boses ***Unknown bose *Lectecless *Light Furys *Luminous Krayfins *Lycanwings *Malopess *Moldruffles *Monstrous Nightmares **Fanghook **Hookfang *Mudrakers **Muddy McMuderson (unofficial name) *Night Furys **Toothless **Boses *Night Terror *Noctolas (called Non-wing (or Non-Wing) in other information) *Octo-wing *Prickleboggle *Flying Puffer (called Puffwing in other information) *Purple Death *Quanisher (called Qiasinh in other information) *Raincutter *Rasper *Razorwhip *Red Death *Relabes Hookclaw **Relabes Hookling (Baby version of a Relabes Hookclaw) *Rumblehorns **Skullcrusher *Sand Wraiths *Sandbusters **Wild Snadbuster *Scauldrons *Screaming Deaths *Scuttleclaws *Seashockers *Sea Staukers **Tackling *Seattle Torphs *Sentinels *Shadow Wings **Wild Shadow Wing *Shellfires **Superfier *Shellgrippers *Shifting Leachers *Shivertooths *Shockjaws *Shovelhelms *Silkspanners *Silver Phantoms *Singetails *Skrills **Icebane **Superskrill *Sliquifiers *Slithersongs *Slitherwings *Small Shadows *Smothering Smokebreaths **Apex Smokebreath **Dustbrawler **Greenbreath **Icy-Tooth **Tree-Tail *Snafflefangs **Frosty Sparguard **Hungry Snafflefang **Lump **Scary Snafflefang **Smelly Snafflefang *Snaptdos **Snappy **Eerie Snaptdo *Snaptrappers *Snifflehunchs *Snow Wraiths **Skrill Chiller *Spear Wings *Speed Stingers *Spined Arrow Jaws **Spine **Splinter **Staber *Spine Nackers *Stingers *Stormcutters **Cloudjumper *Submarippers *Sucking Pods *Sweet Deaths *Sword Stealers *Sylocs *Terrible Terrors *Tacholical Flinchers *Torchering Thunderfires *Thornridges *Threadtails *Thunderclaws *Thunderdrums *Thunderpedes *Tide Gliders *Timberjacks *Triple Strykes *Typhoomerangs *Veitosss *Vine Grinders *Walt Ostixs *Whispering Deaths *Wickil Popers *Xotumes *Yuckerwings *Zealabelas Strikers *Zinkormakoos |-|Show hybrids= *Abomibumbles *Boulding Slauters *Brooding Boltstampers **Gutsy Boltstamper **Knock-Rocket **Ramboulder **Skrillcrusher **Wild Boltstamper *Chimeragons **Patch *Crimson Goreggrippers *Deathly Changesongs *Deathly Galeslashs *Destructive Grumbledspikes *Draddley Nounders *Ghastly Zapplejacks *Gronciludrakers *Hushbogles *Illed Stackers *Night Lights **Scab **Scib **Scob *Piepers **Flute *Razzing Nidders *Sand Chambusters *Sengeingphoomerangs *Screamingpedes *Shocking Seadrums *Sick Pieckers *Smothering Smothmares *Snatchingspines *Striplow Straiths *Tripletrappers *Whisperpedes |-|List of (unknown)= *Breaded dragons you named (non specific species or dragon character) |-|Scrapped dragon characters= *Winter Striker **Winter **Cold-Strike **2 unknown Winter Strikers seen in a trailer *An unknown Winter Striker bose Dragon Species |-|Hide= |-|Show= *Acid-Wing *Albales *Anticule *Armorwing *Bewilderbeast *Bloody Crocoraptor *Boneknapper *Bouncer (called Sickening Bouncer in other information) *Breathquencher *Bubblebock *Buffalord *Boulking (called Bulking in other information) *Catastrophic Quaken *Cavern Crasher *Chamade *Changewing *Coldwing *Common Rockstomper (remade version) *Crimson Death *Crimson Goregutter *Convine Spitter *Cyberla *Dashwing *Deadly Nadder *Death Song *Deathgripper *Devilish Dervish *Divine Golpeper *Dramillion *Drowningwing *Electric Timer (called Eel Timer in other information) *Egg Biter *Eruptodon *Fathomfin *Fireworm *Falmehuffer *Flame Whipper *Flightmare *Foll-skipper *Foreverwing *Gelladon *Gobsucker *Gola Chomper *Grapple Grounder *Graveler (called Graveling Durper in other information) *Green Death *Grim Gnasher *Groncicle *Gronckle *Hackatoo *Helladon *Hideous Zippleback *Hobblegrunt *Hobgobbler *Hotburple *Islacodon *Jesoladon *Killing Bomb (called Kellodon in other information) *Lectecles *Light Fury *Luminous Krayfin *Lycanwing (mentioned) *Malopes *Moldruffle *Monstrous Nightmare *Mudraker *Night Fury *Night Terror *Noctolas (called Non-wing (or Non-Wing) in other information) *Octo-wing *Prickleboggle *Flying Puffer (called Puffwing in other information) *Purple Death *Quanisher (called Qiasinh in other information) *Raincutter *Rasper *Razorwhip *Red Death *Relabes Hookclaw **Relabes Hookling (Baby version of a Relabes Hookclaw) *Rumblehorn *Sand Wraith *Sandbuster *Scauldron *Screaming Death *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Sea Stauker *Seattle Torph *Sentinel *Shadow Wing *Shellfire *Shellgripper *Shifting Leacher *Shivertooth *Shockjaw *Shovelhelm *Silkspanner *Silver Phantom *Singetail *Skrill *Sliquifier *Slithersong *Slitherwing *Small Shadow *Smothering Smokebreath *Snafflefang *Snaptdo *Snaptrapper *Snifflehunch *Snow Wraith *Spear Wing (unfocail name) *Speed Stinger *Spined Arrow Jaw (referred to as 'Arrow Jaw' by Scribbler) *Spine Nacker *Stinger *Stormcutter *Submaripper *Sucking Pod (called Sukerwing in other information) *Sweet Death *Sword Stealer *Syloc *Terrible Terror *Tacholical Flincher (called Timewing in other information) *Torchering Thunderfire *Thornridge *Threadtail *Thunderclaw *Thunderdrum *Thunderpede *Tide Glider *Timberjack *Triple Stryke *Typhoomerang *Veitoss *Vine Grinder *Walt Ostix *Whispering Death *Wickil Poper (called Wigalooper in other information) *Windgnasher *Windstriker *Windwalker *Winter Striker *Woolly Howl *Xinging Poler (called Xingpoler in other information) *Xotume *Yuckerwing *Zealabelas Striker *Zinkormakoo (called Zingawimg in other information) |-|Nonclusive dragons= *Mech Wing (trailer only, no game use/background used) |-|Hybrid dragons= *Abomibumble *Boulding Slauter *Brooding Boltstamper *Chimeragon *Crimson Goreggripper *Deathly Changesong *Deathly Galeslash *Destructive Grumbledspike *Draddley Nounder *Ghastly Zapplejack *Gronciludraker *Hushbogle *Illed Stacker (illed Stacker) *Night Light *Pieper *Razzing Nidder *Sand Chambuster *Sengeingphoomerang *Screamingpede *Shocking Seadrum *Sick Piecker *Smothering Smothmare *Snatchingspine *Striplow Straith *Tripletrapper *Whisperpede Locations |-|Hide= |-|Show= *Algae Island *Armorwing Island *Ashbone Tundra *Auction Island *Avalanche Range *Badmist Mountains *Balder Bay *Baldr's Table *Bashem *Bedrock Bluffs *Belching Bog *Bellowing Heights *Berk Forest *Berserker Island *Black Heart Bay *Blighted Bog *Blistering Badlands *Blood Briar Island *Bloodspilt Bay *Boarhead Island *Bog of the Loud Whisper *Botany Blight *Breakneck Bog *Broke Bone Beach *Brokkr's Hold *Burned Toe Beach *Burning Barrens *Caldera Cay *Caliban Caves *Cavern Island *Caves of Jotunn *Changewing Island *Chilblain *Chocolate Falls *Clattercliff Island *Cliff of Eternity *Cliff of Forever *Clover Coast *Cove of Dawn *Crescent Island *Danger-Brutes Domain *Dark Deep *Dark Harbor *Darkened Green *Dead-End Island *Death's Head *Dragon Graveyard Island *Dragon Hunter Island *Dragon Island *Dragon Tooth Mountain *Dragon's Edge *Dragon's Maw *Dragon's Nest *Dragon's Peak *Dragonscale Cliff *Dragonvine Island *Dramillion Island *Drenchwood Forest *Edge Cave *Edge Cove *Eel Island *Eerie Isle *Eggsplorer's Edge *Eret's Fort *Eruptodon Island *Eternitree *Evening Bay *Everfrost Forest *Far Far Away *Fenrir Fen *Fireworm Island *Forest Island *Foreverwing Isle *Fort Siniste *Fowl Smell Flock *Freya's Sanctuary *Freyja's Field *Frigg's Hearth *Frosttip Peaks *Frozen Tundra *Furious Fjord *Gathering Gulf *Glacier Island *Grandiose Glacier *Great West Ocean *Green Island *Gronckle Island *Hamish's Sea *Harvest Hill *Hatchery Hills *Havenholme *Healer's Island *Heimdallr's Hill *Helheim's Gate *Hermit's Garden *Hidden World *Hobblegrunt Island *Hooligan Harbor *Horrendous Point *Hunter Island *Ice Needles *Icestorm Island *Icicle Vale *Icy Wastes *Impossible Island *Inner Ocean *Iron Isle *Island of Friga *Isle of Berk *Isle of Manos *Isle of Night *Isle of the Quiet Life *Isle of Thizzian *Isles of Doom *Itchy Armpit *Jotun Hot Springs *Knaff *Knucklebone Knoll *Labyrinth of Lost Souls *Lars Lake *Lava-Lout Island *Loki Island *Loki's Howl *Loki's Jest *Lost at Sea *Lovesick Rock *Ludia Island *Lullaby Briar *Lycanwing Island *Maddening Marsh *Madman's Gully (Franchise) *Mani's Teardrop *Marsh of the Mad *Meathead Islands *Melody Island *Misty Backwoods *Montreal *Mother's Shield *Mount Villainy *Mount Ymir *Mouth of Fafnir *Mudraker Island *Mysterious Marshlands *Nepenthe *Neverglades *New Berk *Niflheim *Northern Markets *Northern Swamp *Northern Territories *Northern Waters *Northlands *Ocean of the Warring Storms *Odin's Bounty *Odin's Footprint *Odin's Grassland *Odin's Oblivion *Odin's Respite *Old Forest *Ostara Isle *Outcast Island *Overcast Island *Quaking Cavern *Queen's Cove *Radiant Meadows *Ragnarok Rock *Raven Point *Redemption Reef *Reef Warrior Territory *Rejuvenisle *Resolution Reef *Restless Hallows *Rookery *Roost Rock *Rosy Shores *Rough Sands *Scauldron Island *School of Dragon (mentioned) *Screaming Death Island *Screeching Woodlands *Scuttleclaw Island *Sea of Despair *Sea Stacks *Shadow Waters *Ship Graveyard *Shivering Shores *Shredstone Walls *Shrouded Sands *Skullien Isle *Sleipnir Island *Slitherwing Island *Snarl Haven *Snoggletog Island *Snotland *Snotlout's Sentry Station *Snottite Stop *Sorrow Island *Sparkfire Mountain *Speed Stinger Island *Stonetooth Plain *Storehouse Island *Straits of Baldur *Sullen Sea *Sundering Wastes *Sunken City *Sunstone Island *Swarmlands *Tall Tree Island *Team Hiccup *Team Snotlout *Tender Tides *The Berkery *The Cove *The Hollow Woods *The Land of Tomorrow *The Little Isles *The Long Beach *The Lost Deep *The Solid Sea *The Wild Sea *The Woods That Howled *Thor Rock Island *Thor's Bluff *Thor's Shadow *Thorstopia *Thunderclaw Island *Thunderhead Bay *Timberjack Hollow *Titan Island *Towering Timberland *Trembling Faults *Triple Stryke Island *Twin Tooth *Two Tree Island *Tyr Island *Ugli-Thug Slavelands *Uglythug Lands *Unlandable Cove *Utgard-Loki *Valhalla *Valhalla Valley *Valka's Mountain *Vanaheim *Veil of Mists *Whispering Death Caves *Whispering Death Island *Wild Dragon Cliff *Wild Woodland *Wildweed Woods *Wildwood Shores *Windswept Ruin *Windy Pass *Wingmaiden Island *Woden's Bathtub *Woolly Canyon *Wreck Reef *Yacksberg Island *Zippleback Island *Other Islands Objects *Hiccups Dragon Scale Armor *Astrids Dragon Scale Armor *Scribblers Dragon Scale Armor *Erets Dragon Scale Armor *Snotlouts Dragon Scale Armor *Tuffnuts Dragon Scale Armor *Ruffnuts Dragon Scale Armor *Fishlegs Dragon Scale Armor *Astrids Kransen *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Saddales **Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin Plants *Dragonvine *Dragon Root *Dragon Berry *Unknown berries Trivia *all of the creators (Tykmony's) fan made dragons will appear in this game, (excluding the Mech Wing, (though makes a minor appearance in a trailer). *4 clips will be seen juring How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World clips just after or before it. (*) = from a clip. *All Brooding Boltstampers from Dragon: Titan Uprising all appear in this game, excluding Chestnut-Night, being replace by Ramboulder. It may appear in an upcoming update, but all dragons (excluding the Night Ligts, Night Fury and Light Fury) have the same amount as every other dragon. **1st with the Night Fury, only having one, 2nd is the Night Lights'only having 3 and 3rd is the Light Fury, having 4. ***Currently the amount of dragon species is 5, This may up to 6 in a future update, as this has been hinted. Category:Tykmony Property Category:Media Category:Games Category:Video Games